


Asanoya oneshots cause i said so

by Glitchy_things



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Im tired, M/M, No Beta read we die like men, PDA, Short One Shot, Winter, aged-up, azumane asahi is a caring boyfriend, i wrote this at 3 am dont judge, kissing after a game, nishinoya yuu is an adorable bean, oneshots, outing yourself to the eTIRETY OF JAPAN, people ain't shit, they're like 22 or something idk, volleyball game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_things/pseuds/Glitchy_things
Summary: I need more asanoya stuff in my life so I'm making it. Will only write oneshots, and am taking requests! please leave them in the comments, and I'll probably make it!
Relationships: Asanoya, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (implied), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka (Background), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. Walking in a Winter Wonderland is Better with You

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! chapter 1 babeyyyyyyyy  
> this is just asahi loving noya so much lmao

It was an excellent time to be Nishinoya's boyfriend.

I was in the middle of winter, and Noya and Asahi were walking through the park. The scenery was stunning: woods to the right, thick with evergreen pines, Christmas roses, and winter jasmine blooming in a flower bed to the left with a field just beyond it covered in a layer of snow, with snow also gently falling around them. The sky was that wintery blue-gray with the sun shining dully in the way only January weather can explain.

Not to mention the adorable man next to Asahi.

Noya was wearing a thick green scarf covering his neck and chin, with a long red overcoat and fluffy snow boots. A light blush covered his cheeks and the tip of his nose as he held his cup of hot cocoa with both of his gloved hands. His hair was down today, blond streak reaching the bridge of his nose and somehow making him look even cuter. His mouth parted in a little "o," and Asahi thought he looked like an angel.

But it was when Noya smiled at him, the skin around his mouth crinkling and his eyes closed, that's when he knew that he was utterly doomed.


	2. Locker room escapdes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick bit of fluff! as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and please please please give any recommendations that you have! I will write basically anything, so whatever you got, send it to me! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im feeling very fluffy recently lmao

Rifling through his duffel bag, Noya pulled out his jersey and slipped it over his head. They were about to go up against one of the most intimidating teams for the finals, Ushijima, and he needed to be entirely prepared. As he went through the motions of putting on pads, he was mentally preparing himself so that he would be ready for this big game. 

Unfortunately for him (or fortunately, you can decide), this process was rendered fruitless due to what he saw when he looked up from putting on his knee pads.

Standing in front of him was Asahi, shirtless.

His hair was coming out of his bun slightly, meaning hair strands were dangling over his face. He was a little bent over, having just drunk from the water bottle in his left hand, and wiping his mouth with the towel in his right. His eyes were closed, and a light smile rested on his gorgeous lips. His torso was well-toned, muscles rippling from hours and hours of practice a day. He was already sweating slightly from the room's heat, sending a glistening sheen over his body. 

In other words: holy mother of fuck he was hot.

He slung his towel over his neck and sent a bright smile Noya's way, and he swore to whatever god was above them that his heart melted on the spot. He was blushing ridiculously hard, something that Tanaka didn't miss.

"Dude, c'mon," the taller man said, "You've been looking at him for like, ten minutes straight. Just go kiss him already!"

Noya giggled and elbowed his friend, but got up anyway, sauntering over to his crush.

Asahi got a bit spooked and took a step back, but not before Noya could grab both ends of the towel around his boyfriend's neck and pull him down into a kiss.

The rest of their team reacted with gasps and giggles, as well as Tanaka whistling and Tsukki telling them to get a room.

The taller man was tense at first, before melting into the kiss and resting his hands on Noya's waist, pulling him in closer. 

Finally breaking away, Asahi muttered under his breath, "We're going to win this."

And right then, Noya couldn't have loved him more.


	3. These two dorks kiss during a nationals game, effectively outing themselves to the entirety of Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha first time i didnt write this a 3am good for me ig  
> comment andy suggestions you may have!

Preface: I have not read the manga, so this will be a fake game. This is set after (hopefully) beating Inarizaki High, against some random team. P l e a s e no spoilers in the comments, I am trying to read the manga as soon as possible. Also, I've never tried writing sports matches, so go easy on me. I'm just in it for the asanoya.

Panting heavily, Noya stood ready for another receive.

It had been a brutal game, and it was currently 1:1, with the opposing team at match point. Karasuno was loosing 23:24. 

But that wasn't what Noya was focused on right now. The only thing he cared about was getting one more point, saving one more ball, keeping them in as long as possible, and eventually, the whistle would blow, and they would have either won or lost. 

Watching as the current opposing server wound up, he prepared himself for whatever would come his way. 

And... it was a jump float. Noya watched the shaky ball move left and right before suddenly dropping. Jumping forward, he got there just in time to keep it in the air. Kageyama was the setter at the moment and called out to Tanaka, who diagonal spiked the ball directly onto the other half of the court.

Noya silently cheered but got back into position quickly. It was currently Tsukki's turn to serve, and he watched as the middle blocker did his usual basic serve. Two of the other team's spikers ran forward, one swinging into nothingness before the other smacked the ball into Karasuno's court.

Luckily, the blockers saw through the decoy and got in a nice one touch. Daichi received the ball, getting it up into the air so that Kags could do his and Hinata's infamous fast shot(???). The other team didn't have time to react, even though they had seen this spike several times. (I don't know how to make strong teams, I'm sorry)

Getting ready for the next serve, Noya watched as Tsukki mistakenly served right to the libero, who brought the ball up. The setter went directly to the ace, which spiked through Kageyama and Hinata's arms. Noya's vision went slo-mo as he watched the ball come closer and closer to the ground, a few feet to the right of himself. Thinking on his feet, he rolled over his shoulder (please no rolling thunder jokes in the comments lmao) and received it well. Kags saw the ball coming his way, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Hinata going for another spike. However, this time, he set the ball into Asahi's favorite position, a little high and a bit from the net. Asahi gladly took this opportunity, slamming the ball onto the court, through the blocker's arms.

The whistle blew.

They had won.

They had won!

Overcome by how utterly happy he was, Noya rushed forward, cheers surrounding him, and grabbed Asahi. Turning him around, he grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. His boyfriend happily returned it, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist to bring him in closer. For a moment, everything was right.

Until something felt off.

Noya pulled away, confused, and tried to think of what had changed. His boyfriend also seemed to be confused as well, until they both reached the same conclusion.

The cheering had stopped.

Looking around the auditorium, the other team looked confused, but luckily not violently so. The crowd looked shocked, with muttering echoing throughout the ample space. The commentator's mouths were hanging open as if they had lost their usual suaveness. Karasuno seemed to have the most extreme reaction, however.

They knew they had been dating for the past year, of course. Their reactions seemed directed at the rest of the people there. 

Suga seemed disappointed. As if he had expected better of them. Daichi seemed frustrated with everyone, seemingly trying to get them to be accepting through sheer force of will. Tsukki was annoyed, and Yamaguchi next to him seemed frightened of what would happen next. Hinata and Kags looked mad as if they were going to explode any minute now. Ennoshita looked as if he didn't know how to react to this, sitting there, eyes wide open. Tanaka, however, seemed the most furious out of everyone, probably because Noya was involved. Kiyoko was hugging Yachi, glaring at everyone there for making her girlfriend frightened. Kiyoko showing that much emotion was terrifying in and of itself.

The silence lasted a little longer until Takeda stood up and began clapping, shortly followed by Ukai, Kiyoko, and Yachi. Next, the rest of the Karasuno team caught on and were followed by the opposing team and their coaches. Finally, the rest of the crowd started to slowly follow suit, getting louder and louder until the applause was deafening.

Noya and Asahi stood there, with the bigger man shifting his feet embarrassed, a prominent blush covering his cheeks. Noya, however, looked proud and was smiling from ear to ear. He turned around and pulled his boyfriend into one more kiss, and everything felt right.


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this one get slightly raunchy, be warned. I just got h e a v i l y inspired by this one fic, "The Odd Tanaka Out," so yeah. Here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep

Running into the gym with a big smile on his face, Noya was fully prepared for another day of teasing his boyfriend to death.

He had everything planned out in his mind, down to the details, and he hoped everyone around them would stick to the mental script he had prepared.

Coach Ukai walked in with a paper in his hand and gathered everyone around.

"Okay! Today we're doing drills on receiving blocked balls," he stated to the group. "Is everyone stretched out?"

A resounding "yes, sir!" flooded the gym, and Noya tried to hold back a giggle at the wording.

"Alright, then get to it!" Ukai shouted, and everyone got into place for practice.

Daichi paired up Asahi with Noya, with a quick warning that if they got caught doing any "funny business," they would be split up for the rest of the day.

Of course, this translated to Noya as "get in as many close calls as possible."

After any particular excellent receives or spikes, Noya quickly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek or nose. Sometimes, the smaller man would hug Asahi from behind as long as possible, tracing patterns into his skin until he got a warning look from Suga or a glare from Daichi. The best part, however, was when they got swapped out so others could practice. As the ace sat on the bench, Noya sat directly on his lap to watch his teammates. He could hear a little gasp behind him but pretended as if he didn't. And then slowly but surely, he began to start squirming—a lot. Now and then he heard his boyfriend make a tiny sound, or tell him to cut it out. He completely ignored this, however, and kept trying to get comfortable, failing, then going back to his original position again.

By the time practice was over, Asahi was bright red, walking with Noya to the club room and glaring at him the whole time, while the libero just smiled contentedly.

After the team had spent some time in the room packing up, Daichi handed the keys off to Asahi after saying that he and Noya would stay longer. He shivered at what that could mean for him. The smaller man thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye as this interaction took place, but he just brushed it off as him seeing things.

Once Daichi left with a small wave, Asahi quickly locked the door, pocketing the keys and shoving Noya against one of the walls. 

"Don't think I didn't notice your little attitude problem today," He growled, sending electricity up and down Noya's spine. "Now, how about I fuck that issue out of you, hm?"

In the supply closet, Narita and Kinoshita sat crunched up in the tight space. Hearing what was going on in the main club room, Kino sighed, pulling his deck of cards.

"My deal or yours?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all, folks


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, haven't posted in a while, so I thought I would update yall on why

So yeah, that feeling you get when ur about to cry cause the character ur writing is crying and u love him

Mood

So yeah, I'm writing an angsty as hell one-shot rn, so it might take a bit cause me and angst don't go together

i get real sad, and then i have to take a break, so it takes a while. 

Thanks for yalls patience! and thank you for hitting over 300 hits! this is the most attention any of my works has ever gotten, so thank you.

have a fantastic day, and if ur sad, i hope u feel better. byeeeee!


	6. Angstttttttttt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sooo i got an angst request! uhhh hope yall like it??? it isn't resolved at the end, so be careful of that. Just know that if you're not in the right headspace to read something like this, than don't (also, thank you for almost 600 hits!?!??!?? how!?!?!?!)

Prompt: "SO CUTE!! Can I request an angsty prompt? During the time when Asahi wanted to quit volleyball??? OOOO ANYTHING!! MAYBE THAT FEELING OF NOT HAVING EACH OTHERS COMPANY??? AND THAT "OH" REALIZATION OF HAVING FEELINGS OF ONE ANOTHER."

Helplessly watching as Asahi stormed off, Noya suddenly felt very small.

Not physically; no, he felt that every day, whenever someone teased him for "being in elementary school" or being "just a little kid." He knew how to deal with that. Yeah, it hurt, but he could brush it off.

It was nothing like this, though. That felt like if a needle poked a seamstress in the finger. This pain felt like the seamstress was getting stabbed in the back with a kitchen knife. It was more substantial pain and slightly duller. As if it hurt a much wider area than just pure childish sadness. He felt as if something had whithered inside of him; some fire had gone out. 

Why did he feel like this? It was just a dumb argument that would get settled later. What about this was different?

Maybe it was the sting of betrayal that flowed through his body. The hurt that someone couldn't stand to be around him. No, not someone, but Asahi. Maybe that was the difference. That Asahi hadn't been there. He hadn't been there, standing on the same court with him like he always did. Was it Noya's fault? Did he cause this? With his luck, it must have been.

As the lump in his throat grew bigger, tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill out. He couldn't believe what he had done. All it took was one argument, one slip up, and he lost his friend.

He didn't know how to react. How could he? This whole thing was all supposed to be fun, light-hearted volleyball; in the end, the game would be over, and they would all shake hands and go home.

But this... this didn't feel like a game.

Games don't usually end this cruelly.

~~ t r a n s i t i o n , o o o o o o o o o o o o h ~~

Rounding the corner after storming away, Asahi broke into a run. 

What had he done? Really, this was a new low for him. Making his best friend cry? Was he serious?

Faster and faster, he tried to run away from his problems. He was running farther and farther away. Eventually, he found a concrete wall to drop beside. He let his head fall back and thumped the wall, not caring about the dull pain that rang through his thoughts.

How could he have done this? This whole thing was all his fault; he knew it. He should have just got brave and faced his issues. But no, all he did was run away. Hell, that's what he just did. How in the world could he face Noya anymore? He couldn't do this, not without him right there to help. 

Right there, Asahi decided that he wouldn't go to a club meeting again. Not because of anyone there, but because he royally fucked up. 

Asahi was just about to get up when the pain of what had just happened smashed him in the face like a truck, causing him to topple back to the wall.

'Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, god, no, what have I done? Did I just- did I really- I can't-' Broken sentences filled his thoughts, his chest heaving and a lump in his throat swelling. His entire body trembled like a leaf in a storm as he hugged his knees, unable to prevent the tears from spilling over and splattering the dirt around him. 'Why- I don't- I can't- how did this- Who- My fault- I did- His pain- My fault- I don't deserve- anything-'

Asahi's thoughts- usually gathered to perfection shattered apart, leaving him to collect the remains while in a state where that could be considered impossible. Tears freely flowed down his face, and he sobbed in big breaths, fully emptying his lungs every time, causing him to gasp desperately for air, rinse and repeat. Everything was pure pain; the world felt like it was crumbling around him. Pieces of the scenery around him fell out of place, leaving only black until-

And then there was someone there.

His eyes still screwed shut- when did he close them?- he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, a deep voice muttering to him warmly with a higher voice talking in the background. The sound was so familiar, so kindly, that Asahi's breathing began to slow. Eventually, he could hear the voice murmuring "in... 2... 3... 4... hold... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... out... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8..." repeatedly. The taller man slowly but surely matched his breathing to the counting. He rested his head on whoever was counting's chest, exhausted. 

"There you go," the person rumbled, "It's going to be okay. We got you. It's alright. You're doing amazing."

Gently opening his eyes, he saw the face of Daichi and Suga staring down at his caringly, a light smile on each of their faces.

"Hey, Asahi," Suga said, "Feeling any better?"

Asahi gave a barely noticeable nod, and Daichi pulled him up, supporting his weight with his arm.

"I'll drive you home then. You are not in any state to get back yourself."

Another tiny nod, and the three of them walked off together. As the three, the ace continued to take big breaths, trying to remove his anxiety attack after-effects through sheer force of will. It didn't work. Sighing, he let himself go, pulled along by his friends, and blocking the outside world. He grew numb, only walking because he wasn't controlling himself. As he got into the car, he thought about what had happened with the last bit of his energy.  
'Really,' he droned in his head, 'this is my fault. I wish I were better...' 

That was all he could get in before drifting into a light, restless sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"One week's suspension!" Noya heard from far off. Nodding quietly, he walked away. 

The rest of his classes went by in a blur. Nothing was right anymore. He also noticed that Asahi was missing from where he would usually walk by between classes. What had happened? Was he okay? Was he avoiding him?

Now, there he was, sitting on his bed after being yelled at for being suspended, trying not to cry. Not for being suspended, that happened way more times before, and he was over it. This was because he had failed Asahi. But wasn't this reaction a bit over the top? He didn't even know anymore.

'No!' he suddenly thought, 'Thinking like that will get me nowhere. Think, what would Suga tell me to do? Probably to think through the problem. Okay, so where do I start? Why am I crying?'

That one was obvious. Because Noya had screwed up and lost Asahi. But the confusing part was that he felt something different than the feeling of just losing a friend. Don't get him wrong, a flourishing platonic relationship is entirely as meaningful as a romantic relationship. Still, something felt different than when he had lost friends before. Something... less clear cut, he supposed? He had no idea, and it was driving him crazy.

'Okay, so if it isn't a friendship based loss, what is it?'

Thinking, he tried to work his way through this mystery that future him laughed at for his stupidity at the time.

'What could it- oh. Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no n-'

He had a crush. He had a goddamn crush on his best friend and teammate. 

"Well, fuck," he whispered to himself.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming into school the next day felt like hell. Asahi's stomach hurt. He had a headache. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally worn out to the point he could barely stand. And on top of all of that, the whole day, something felt ever-so-slightly off. 

He wasn't able to pinpoint it until the school day was almost over, and he was just about to get on the bus home.

Noya wasn't there.

Every day, Asahi and Noya would sit next to each other on the bus until Asahi had to get off at his stop. Every day, Noya would wait for him at the stop since his class was closer to the road. Every day. Except for today.

Then the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

His physical problems just got worse and worse until he was forced to not even come to school. And every day, it got harder and harder to get out of bed until most of the time, he just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wanting to disappear.

It would be a better fate than this.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

ᶰAsͦaʸhiͣ was staring off into space. Why was life like this? What had he done? He lost his best friend ever due to his own stupidity. He was so... moronic? Idiotic? No combination of words could possibly describe how alone and horrible he felt. Why?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

W  
h  
y  
?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week was over before he knew it; getting up for the first time in days, ᶰAsͦaʸhiͣ was tired. So very tired. He wanted to go back to sleep, put this whole this out of mind, out of life.

"ᶰAsͦaʸhiͣ," He heard his mom shout, "Breakfast is ready! Be ready for school in five minutes!"

Something about the familiar shouting must have snapped him back to reality because right then and there, he decided.

'I'm going to talk to him.'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!


End file.
